This invention relates to a light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material containing a multi-functional compound (hereinafter referred to as color light-sensitive material), more particularly to a color light-sensitive material containing a multi-functional compound having excellent sharpness, good color reproducibility and further excellent graininess.
It has been demanded in the art for color light-sensitive materials to have higher performances, and in recent years, particularly good sensitivity, sharpness, color reproducibility, graininess are now demanded to be satisfied at the same time.
Accordingly, for satisfying these demands, it has been practice to add various additives.
For example, various additives are contained such as coupler, inhibitor, non-photosensitive dye (e.g. dye for absorbing light with a specific wavelength, which is added in the constituent layer of color light-sensitive material for the purpose of light absorption filter, antihalation, antiiradiation, sensitivity control, etc.) and anti-color-stain agents (prevention of the so-called "color staining" concerning "color turbidity" generated by migration of the oxidized product of color developing agent to adjacent image forming layers and "color fogging" generated by the oxidized product of color developing agent formed by air oxidation, fogging of emulsion, etc.). However, these additives which are compounds of different kinds from each other, must be used in necessary number of compounds, and therefore for production of color light-sensitive materials, not only synthesis of the respective compounds and equipments therefor are required, but also complicated preparations of coating solutions are required.